Titans Tomorrow
by write-with-passion579
Summary: Beastboy Has Gone Through Many Trials, His Parents, The Doom Patrol, Robin's Training, Terra's Betrayal, Trigon, The Doom Patrol AGAIN, And SO Much More. So When His Best Friend Dies, How Will He Handle It? But, Is His Friend Really Dead? And Are They Just A Friend? READ AND REVIEW REAXBB someROBXSTAR
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, in fact; I own nothing. Read anyway!**

** TITANS TOMORROW chap 1: Goodbye...?**

**"**Goodbye Raven." An armored man said in a sinister voice, after plunging an encrypted ancient blade into the pale gray flesh of a beaten demoness.

the knife hit her heart. A fatal wound even a demon has no chance of surviving. As worry began to seep into her mind she heard something close to the sound of the

heavenly host.

"Raven!" it was Robin, the boy wonder! "Titans go!"

the empaths eyes smiled in victory, only until her capacitor threw her against a hard stone wall. Immediately a familure orange skinned alien girl was by her side.

"Friend Raven, fear not! we shall have you home quite soon!" Before Starfire could move to relocate Raven, Robin was thrown into her knocking them both clean

across the room.

"Awwwwwe no, common you coward lets go!" Exclaimed cyborg as he took quick aim with his light cannon. Narrowing his eye he glanced at the now re-stablized boy

wonder and muttered "sonic boom." Robin removed three round explosives from his belt and launched them at his arch-foe.

the battle raged on and Raven saw in the corner of her eye, a green changeling watching with fear in his eyes. he took a step towards the demoness only to

shake his head, morph into a jaguar, and join the other men in fighting.

***BOOM*** a loud explosion rocked the foundation of the warehouse giving Slade the opportune instant to escape.

"He's getting away!" robin yelled, holding his head.

"No...he's not." the green teen was shaking. from the explosion? From being injured? fear? no, he was angry, and it showed as he grew and shifted into a horrid

beast, and lunged in the direction the masked man had run off in.

"BEASTBOY NO!" starfire screamed after him, knowing how much raven would want him near, but he was gone. and not a single titan knew how to get him to change

back. None except the one who was bleeding out on the stone floor.

Ravens heart began to beat slower, 'so this is death...' ravens last run in with her "permanent end" ended up being not as permanent as the ancient prophecies

foretold. So this encounter was a new experience for her. Wait, this could be her last experience; she may not make it.

who was she kidding she wouldn't. That knife that Slade had plunged into her was encrypted with an azarathean curse, a curse made specifically for her, if she

couldn't come to 'good terms' with her powers. The blade was made to end her, as far as she knew. Sense it was made to end her, she assumed it ment for good,

especially now, sense she was fading...FAST!

Before she knew it, she was in the T-car with the three remaining titans. her head lay in Starfires lap, who was disregarding her 'no touching' rule by strokeing her

head loveingly. "Friends Robin and Cyborg, what will become of friend Raven?" Star asked with sensire fear in her heart.

"We can't say. I'm sure if we get her-" Robin started but was interupted when a cloak of black energy covered the car forceing it to an abrupt stop. the back doors

flew off the car and raven hit the pavement, coughing up clots of thick blood. Raven rolled to her back and watched as her friends gathered around her.

she opened her mouth to speak but before words could escape, her eyes lolled back into her head, and her eyelids shut in a fluttering fashion.

"RAVEN!" the trio called in unison. Cyborg immediately began CPR as Starfire clung onto Robin, who watching with anxious eyes.

5...6...7... *budunk*

18...19...20...*budunk*

34...35...36...*silence*

repeat

1...2...3...*silence*

9...10...11...*silence*

Cyborg breathed for the empath. her gray skin tinged with a blue hue.

29...30...31...*silence*

38...39...40...*silence*

"Cy, is she?" robin began, holding the aliens head as she wept.

"time of death...11:26pm"

in the shadows, unbeknownst to the others, Beastboy stood underneath a street light watching from afar...when he heard Cyborgs last announcement.

"no..." he murmmered "NO!" Beastboy dropped the orange and black mask in his hands and ran to the body, holding Ravens face in his hands.

"Raven! Get up! Get up now! I sai-"

"BEASTBOY" robin yelled, catching the changelings attention. "shes gone."

as beastboy turnned to look at the pale face of his best friend, rain began to pour. as if God himself were weeping for thier loss. Starfires body racked in painful sobs.

Cyborg rocked back and forth as a single tear trail fell down his face. even the boy wonder had trouble remaing compsed. but beastboy. he made the most

heartwrenching grimmace and held ravens face. placeing his fore head against hers.

"raven...raven...rae..."

he felt it... he felt ravens soul leave her body.

**this is my 'starter chapter' I want you all to get a feel for my writing style. :)**

**so read and review, I will try to have a chapter up every week, and i want this story to go at least 10 chapters if not farther, but i need my readers support! **

**carry on -K**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey y'all! So I'm going to be gone on vacation, so I'm leaving you with 2 more chapters instead of 1! But thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites, and most importantly just reading this story. Now, enough blubbering...**

**carry on -K**

* * *

Raven's memorial was just 2 days later. Outside Titans tower, was an obsidian raven, perched upon a granite branch. The small statue was surrounded by the remaining Titans as well was many mourning Jump City citizens. People laid, flowers, picture, candles, and poems in memory of the lost Titan.

Robin spoke soft words of comfort to the crowd, and Beastboy noticed that not a single eye was dry. Besides his own...he-he had grown numb. His chest began to hurt and he recalled when they had brought her home.

* * *

She was so broken, so fragile, he carefully carried her to her room. Beastboy laid her on her bed and stared at her blue hued lips, his glance trailed to her eyes. Ravens beautiful amethyst eyes that he would, never, EVER see again.

he was so mad at her.

"You survived everything till now...you lived through the end of the freaking world, things couldn't be easier than a battle with Slade..." he stopped when he realized what he was saying. Why was he blaming her? HE was the one who wasn't there. HE was the one who mauled the sladebot, not bothering to see if SHE was okay because HE was too angry. He felt guilty.

leaving her room he sighed and watched as the door slid shut. Beast boy ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Feeling a knot in his stomach he cried.

Beastboy expected, one of the team to find him there on the floor, crying; but no one showed up. He could faintly hear an alien weeping, so he knew Star was in her room. Cy was probably in the garage, and Robin...he was in that damn evidance room.

When Beastboy explained that it was a sladebot, the boy wonder snapped. While Beastboy could understand his obsession now, he wasn't going to become like that. The thought of Robin, endangering himself, and the team, obssesing over this, just angered Beastboy, and before he knew it, he was standing in the doorway, watching his leader, read a single article over and over and over and over.

"Robin..." Beastboy muttered and the boy turned around.

"wha-" he was interupted

"cut it out." Robin was speechless

"Beastboy...what-what are you talking about?" he stuttered

"stop obsessing before you hurt us all...especially a certain alien girl whos tears probably aren't exclusively for the death of...of..." he gulped "of a fellow team mate."

"what about Sla-" Robin started

"What about him? we find him...but together...and not today. Now we need to take care of ourselves...and uh...funeral arrangements."

Robin said nothing but just nodded. But when Beastboy turned to walk away, the boy wonder muttered something.

"what?"

Robin turned sharply and got into beastboys face. and said with a deadly whisper "her name, is Raven. She's not JUST a team mate...and we can't just handle funeral arrangements, she was RAVEN, and we need to handle RAVEN'S funeral arrangements. You haven't said her name, not once sense we came home. SAY. HER. NAME!" Robin commanded with great anger riseing up in him.

Beastboy glared at his "friend" and growled. "Raven, Raven, Raven, RAVEN, RAVEN ROTH! raven..." with a final glare beastboy shoved his way out of the room. then he felt it. one tear, than another, than another, then another, and suddenly he was at his rock.

The rock he sat on after "the beast" incident. slowly and carefully sense tears were impareing his vision he climbed ontop and wept.

"_having that **thing **inside you doesn't make you a monster. It's knowing when to let it out that makes you a** man**_."

'a man, I feel like a child' the changeling thought as the memory faded, but a new one replaced the silence quickly.

_Beastboy left the highschool crushed and angry. Terra was lying, she knew him. She knew all of them...she lied, again. when she had denied knowing him he smelt it, it was faint bu the smell of fear and guilt. the putred stench of a went to the tower and stomped off to his room, but he crashed into something while focusing on his inner rant. looking up he saw Raven, now on the floor, and a book laying on her head. _

_"oh sorry I-" she saw who it was "Beastboy! where have you been?!" _

_Beastboy stood up and brushed himself off "I saw-nevermind... 'night Raven." the empath flinched _

_"I thought it was rea." she muttered. She was about to pick herself up when a gloved hand reached down to her._

this was the beginning of a very close friendship between the two. Beastboy became lost in his memories nd drifted to sleep.

_"beastoy! help!" raven screamed as she tried to run towards the changeling. **She tripped and fell, hitting her head on the pavement, causeing a large cut on her temple. **_

_**"Raven!" the changeling ran towards her and held her in his hands "Not again rea! not when i just got you back! I'll save you! but you have to help me, how can I save you rea?" Beastboy pleaded as Raven looked at him with soft eyes **_

_**"just don't forget me! I'm still here, just healing. You dont know it...I dont know it. But you have to find me!" her body faded and her voice disapeared **_

_**"Raven no! you aren't makeing sense! What do you mean! Raven!" but she was gone, and everything grew** dark_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAGH!" Beastboy shot up off the rock screaming.

'j-just a nightmare...' he thought holding his head. his whole body was screaming at him now, he needed his bed, REAL sleep so he trugged to his room, to tired to 'dream' anymore.

* * *

Beastboy snapped out of his daydream to hear Starfire say her parting words. it was his turn next.

"Raven, was not willing to go to the mall of shopping but-" beastboy smiled at starfire's mindless talking, but then he saw robin ushering her away and nod at him. here we go...

"Raven...was a good person, she was born into a destiny of evil and distruction. but gave everything for the well being of others and the rebuilding of humanity. not many knew all that she did, but raven not only saved this city countless times, but she saved the whole world twice, and the Titans lives multiple times. but there were little things too. she recycled, she volunteered at the children hospital. and nobody knew, nobody but me...i knew her, she was...she was my raven...my best friend." he couldn't go on he put his head in his hands took a deep breath, thnked the crowed for comming and left.

that night he was out side, it was late, around 2:40am he had that dream again. the one of Raven saying odd things. he sighed "Rea, i miss you" a tear rolled down his face. and he remembered a night that Raven did something she never did. she came to his room

* * *

_*knock knock knock* _

_Beastboy stirred in his sleep at the sound _

_*knock knock knock*_

_"ugh, whose there?" he called sleepily _

_"B-beastboy? it's me...Raven..." _

_his eyes shot open 'okay, im awake!" _

_"rae? whats wrong?" he called pulling his covers off_

_"there...theres a storm, its kinnda freaking me out and I was uh-" she stopped when his door slid open beast boy was in front of her shirtless. she blushed and froze. he smirked _

_"rea, dont be afriad of a storm," he threw his arms around her "I'll protect you fair maiden" he joked, but she was still frozen. she shook her head and nodded "can...could...will...Beastboy?" she stuttered _

_"yeah?"_

_she blushed hard "could you maybe sleep in my room..." _

_now he blushed "uh...su-sure rea..." he quickly grabbed his pillow and blanket. and carried them down the hall to her room where her door was open. he walked in and shut the door. it was dark but her curtains were open and the lightning lit the room, she was on her bed, her eyes shut tight, and her body shuddering. Beastboy got an idea. he morphed into a toy schnauzer and climbed onto the pillow beside her. circling a couple of times he laid down, resting his head on her shoulder. _

* * *

they slept like that all night. the changeling opened his eyes and wiped at a few tears. he sighed and walked into the tower, but bypassed his room and went straight to Ravens. morphing into a toy schnauzer and falling asleep on her pillow. before he fell asleep he could have swore he felt a pair of arms hold him as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**daawwwww! well I'll post the next chapter soon! read and review! **

**carry on-K**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! Here is the second Chapter as promised PLEASE review :) it's your comments that drive me to do my best, for you! Btw, I don't own the song, it's guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus**

**carry on-K**

* * *

*5 MONTHS LATER*

"Titans go!"

With those words 5 Titans were off the ground Beastboy held Cyborg in his pterodactyl grip, and Starfire had a hold on Robin. Plamsus was attacking again and the 5 Titans were irritated haveing to fight the freaky slime monster once again.

"ya'll sure do have a lot of trouble here, this is the second call today! In Steel we only get three maybe four calls a week!" Bumble Bee was staying with the Titans untill they could find a Replacement for Raven. Although, none of them had put any effort into searching for anyone.

"Look, it is the plasmus!" Starfire called picking up a little speed.

"Ready?" Robin asked the others who all nodded in reply

"Titans together!" and the battle began

Starfire launched Robin at the rampaging pile of goo, the boy wonder threw compact discs which once lodged inside the monster exploded, causeing a hole to be blown into plasmus' torso. Starfire ripped into it with her eye beams.

the Titans fought with no progress. Beastboy morphed and shofted into animal after animal, but everytime he charged at the moster a large glob of goop stopped him in his tracks. Starfire was busy at the moment peeling dried goo off her face. Robin, Cyborg and Bumble Bee were all giving the monster all they had.

"Friend Raven would have grown quite tired of the fighting by now." claimed Starfire

"Titans, give him everything you got!" Robin yelled as he was tossed over head.

Beastboy morphed into a T-rex, Starfire created a massive starbolt, Robin and Cyborg worked together with the sonic boom, and Bumble bee threw some 'shocking moves.'

all together the impact blew the monster apart, sending goo, and an unconscious man flying across the street. Robin handled police details while the rest began to clean up the nasty goo. "Raven, would've had this finished 30 seconds ago" Beastboy said after wiping the remaining gunk off his uniform.

"Please, Raven wouldn't have let it happen at all" Cyborg picked at a scuff on his arm plate.

"Friends, I miss Raven." Starfire hung her goo covered head, as Robin walked over and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah Star, we all miss her. Now, lets get back to the tower, wash up, and we can go to the mall to relax huh?"

Starfire looked up at her boyfriend "I do like journeying to the mall of shopping."

Beastboy smiled "I'm in I want to get the new Ninja Monkeys game."

Robin nodded "Cy, Bee, you in?"

they shook their head "Not this time man, we were gonna catch a movie at the cinaplex."

'great' Beastboy thought 'I'm the awkward 5th wheel of the group...no matter who I'm with I'll be intrudeing...I'll just hang by myself.'

"actually, Robin I think I'm going to just chill at the record store." Nobody even looked up to acknowledge him, so he just walked off.

The walk to the store was silent, but Beastboy didn't mind, he had grown used to silence in the past 5 months, every night he slept in ravens room in dog form, and every morning he made himself tofu eggs and herbal tea. He ate his breakfast on the roof, while watching the sun rise. All of this he did in silence. It was his time with Raven.

There was another time he had with her...his dream. Every night after morphing into a dog he falls asleep feeling as if a pair of arms are around him, one night he woke up and saw a gray and purple blur. But every night, he had that dream about raven, but he changed it; instead of him panicking about her odd messages he learned to calm her down. He learned how to get her to have fun with him, they would go for a walk, or to get pizza. In some of the dreams, it had even gotten to where they had kissed.

Beastboy blushed thinking about those dreams and shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Beastboy saw the Record store, with its neon 'open' sign beckoning him the closer he got. He pulled open the glass door and the smell of dust, and mothballs hit him. This place had some pretty ancient records. Beastboy spent a good hour looking through records from Panic! At the disco, evenessance, three days grace, and paramore. But there was one album he wanted, and that was one from red jump suit apparatus. Because there was a song on that album that raven loved. He remembered when he discovered her love for the song…

* * *

_Raven hummed every morning, every Titan knew that. But the night that Beastboy fell asleep on the couch he found out that she does MUCH more than hum. Raven walked into the common room one morning not aware that a certain green changeling was dozing on the couch. at first she hummed she she placed a herbal tea bag in her mug, and while she put water on to boil. but as she waited she turnned on the stereo and begn to sing softly to herself._

_"I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven" _

_Beastboys eyes shot open. 'whoa, thats not the voice I heard in Tokyo" he thought as he listened closely _

_"Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray" 

_Ravens sweet yet strong voice cracked and he heard a sob release from her throat. Beastboy grew frantic and almost got up but waited and thought 'wht is makeing her cry?" then it hit him, malchior. her father. she had been used so many times, by people she really did love. at this he got up with out her knowing. When he reached her his arms wrapped around her shoulders and he held her close and softly sang the best he could._

___"I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven" _

* * *

Raven had hugged him after that and they parted ways, it was also the night she came to him during the storm. The night he really felt close to her.

Beastboy had almost given up on finding the record when he looked at one last box. Sure enough, in the middle of the box was just the album he was looking for. Overwhelmed with happiness he quickly checked out and was heading towards Titans tower when he decided to get some coffee to go. he knew there was a cool coffee shop about two blocks up. So tucking the record under his arm he quickly walked down the street. the aroma of ground coffee beans and steamed milk chit him about half a block away,and the smell enticed him to walk faster. then he saw it the small shop with fenced in outdoor patio. he noticed some people sitting in a group out in that area. but as he got closer one person stopped him dead in his tracks.

A girl with long black hair sitting alone at a metal table, a cup of something warm steamed beside her. Her nose was stuck in a thick black book. But the one detail that made Beastboy loose his breath, were her amethyst eyes.

* * *

**whoa, cliff hanger. Well I'll be gone Untill the 5th. **

**Sorry if this chapter was rushed or sketchy with details. I didn't have alot of time to plan, but I promise to plan and write the next chapter while I'm on vacation! So read and review! **

**carry on -K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys! Here's the next chapter as promised. :) **

**carry on -K**

* * *

Stunned. Beastboy was stunned. This girl was a mirror image of Raven. With pale, almost gray skin. A heart shaped face, and those eye. The exact same amethyst eyes that he had dreamed about for so long. 'Raven...' Without thinking he walked towards the girl. He noticed, the closer he got that she had ear buds in her ear and she was humming. A few steps closer and he could make out what she was humming.

"use me as you will, pull my strings just for the thrill."

He gasped

looking down and gripping the album in his hands he took a deep breath and moved closer to the doppelganger.

"Excuse me?" he breathed out while placeing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch.

She turned to face him her eyes going wide and her eyes sparkling. "Beastboy!" she cracked.

"You-You know me?" he chocked as tears began to form.

"Yeah! You're Beastboy! Of the Teen Titans, everybody knows you!"

His heart sunk but he smiled at her "In fact, you are my favorite titan. You saved me about three weeks ago from, um...oh whats his name Mumbo?" Sure enough three weeks earlier the Titans had fought the magician and he had thought he had seen an image of Raven cheering him on...it had been her...  
'please, please don't be another Terra situation' he sniffed the air...and smelt no guilt, no fear. Just adoration and excitement. This girl, if she WAS Raven didn't remember him.

Realizing they had been in an awkward silence for a while he picked up the conversation. "Uh-you had lavender hair then...didn't you?"

she smirked a little "yeah, but I got a job recently and they don't allow unatural hair colors."

"I thought it looked natural"

she nodded "It was, but they didn't buy it and I needed the job."

"where ya workin at...uh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" 'smooooth Beastboy smooth...' he thought

"Rachel Roth...or Rea." She stuck out her hand in his direction. Hesitantly he took it.

"It's nice to meet you, perhaps I'll uh see you again?"

she smiled and blushed a bit "I'm here every day at 2..."

"so see you tomorrow then?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I do hope so."

and they parted ways, both smiling.

* * *

The next day right as Beastboy was about to go meet Rachel, the alarms went off and an all to familure "Titans Go!" rang through out the tower.  
"Damn." Beastboy cursed as he and the rest of the team went out to fight mad mod.

3 hours...thats how long it took to take down the crazy britt. And so it was that whole 3 hours later that Beastboy made it to the coffee house only to find that the girl he came for was long gone. At her table was a boy wiping down the surface.

"hey, do you know the girl that sits here everyday?" Beastboy asked

the kid looked didn't bother to look up "the hot one with black hair?" he chuckled pervertedly "oh yeah, i know her."

Beastboy held in a growl and swallowed his pride. "yeah...she's the one, did you see her leave?"

"yeah, I did; but it doesn't concern you now doe-" he stopped when he saw whom it was he was talking to. with a squeal the kid ran back inside the shop.

"Great." Beastboy said as he morphed into a bloodhound and began to sniff the area. just as he got a good whiff of her scent, the sweet aroma of burned vanilla and jasmine; it was washed away and Beastboy was soaked. Morphing back into a human he looked up and saw the boy back with a hose  
"DUDE!" Beastboy cried.

"No dogs allowed you freak!"

oh that hurt. "I'm trying to find someone...official TITAN buissness you idiot! Now her scent is gone."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Sorry I didn't get the memo dog breath."

Beastboy lunged and grabbed the kids collar. He was now mad, "excuse me?"

the kid gullped and grabbed at his neck, trying to loosen Beastboys grip. "H-hey, aren't you the good guy!" he squeaked "You're only allowed to mess with evil baddies not me!"

"I'm certified to handle stupid punks like you too!"

"I-i haven't done anything" there was that familure stench, he was lying. Beastboy took in a deep breath.

"Doesn't smell like it." sure enough the smell of marijuana and anxiety rolled in waves off the punk. "If you had done NOTHING wrong, you wouldn't have run from me when you realized just who you were talking to."

the boy began to tremble "Please...please don't tell me dad!"

Beastboy smirked "your 'dad' should be the LEAST of your troubles..."

"Look man, I don't want to stir any problems now..."

Beastboy dropped him "Go, get out of here."

the kid began to run but stopped and turned around to face the changeling. "You-You're looking for Rachel right?"

Beastboys ears perked up and he nodded curtly.

"well, I think i know where she lives..."

Beastboys heart jumped and he took step towards the kid but stopped when he saw the boy pale. "go on"

"She mentioned about a month ago bout loseing sleep over some construction project. Well the only Zone by any living place is the one by-" Beastboy cut him off

"Magnolia ridge..." without a thanks he took the shape of an eagle and mounted into the sky.

his heart was raceing. He would find her. She would remember...even if it killed him. flying in through his window he re-morphed back into a human. Not missing a beat he took off running towards the common room.

Beastboy was suprised to see the others there. "Beastboy," robin said "I was just about to call you. there was an odd surge of power out at magnolia ridge, we're going to check it out."

Beastboy inwardly panicked.

"NO!" everyone looked at him funny. "I-I mean, no, uh robin your ribs are still hurt from our fight with mumbo, and Cy said he needed a charge...and uh STAR! yeah star didn't you say you wanted to chill with bee? ya know have a girls night or something?"

Starfires eyes lit up and she began to levitate "OH yes! I do! And the Beastboy is right, Robin you need to rest, and Cyborg needs to recharge in order to preform correctly in our next battle."

"yeah Star, but this needs to be checked out; this is too big of a surge to just let it slide."

the panic started again "ILL GO!" Beastboy yelled

again with the looks

"If its anything to worry about I'll call in for back up, no big, I can handle it. he he he" after a long period of scilence the others agreed and beastboy was on his way to Magnolia ridge apartment 4D.

* * *

Landing carefully on the doorstep Beastboy sucked in a deep breath. Vanilla and jasmine...it was her. he knocked on the door. He heard a rustleing from the inside and was about to knock again when the door flew open to reveal a red, puffy eyed Raven.

* * *

**I think I'll leave it there! hehehe.  
Well I'll update faster this time. Vacations over. so read and review, I'll try to update by next monday. **

**Carry on -K**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! firs****t of all thank you to all who have supported me on this story! SO that being said, here the next chapter as promised. **

****

BUT I should mention, I want y'all to ask some questions about the story because In my address in the next chapter I'm going to answer each one personally.

**carry on -K **

** (you can ask questions about me too)**

* * *

Raven held no emotion in her face, the only sign that something was wrong was her eyes. She searched him up and down before uncharacteristically threw her arms around him. "Beastboy, I'm so sorry!" he felt a wet spot forming on his shoulder and felt a sob rock through out her body. not knowing what to do he held her waist with one arm while the other rubbed circles in her back.

"Hey, what's this about?" he asked softly peeling her off him...this was so not the Raven he knew.

pulling away entirely she looked down at her feet. "W-would you come in..." she asked timidly. He nodded as she moved to the side, allowing him entry into her apartment.

It was plain. With tan walls that held only a painting or two. She had basic furniture and a lamp. there was a hallway that lead to, what Beastboy assumed; her room and bathroom. stepping inside he watched her as she softly closed the door and lead him to her couch.

"First, why are you here?" she asked curiosity obviously overwhelming what was bothering her.

"Uh, well...there was a power-"

Raven nodded and cut him off "that's what I thought, the random power surge. Are you checking on everyone?"

"Yeah..." he lied

"oh well I'm okay, Don't know what caused it though, which leads me to what I was...I am upset about..."

"go on"

she cringed "I don't know why, but something inside me says I can trust you. You must know I'm sorta a loner. I don't really talk to others let alone open up about ANYTHING to complete strangers! But I feel safe with you. Maybe it's because you saved me, or because you're a Titan I don't know but whatever it is...I just feel obligated to tell you this."

"Are you in trouble?" he asked hoping that Slade hadn't taken notice of this strange carbon copy.

"NO!" she shouted. he cringed

"sorry," she apologized "I mean, no...well I don't think so. I woke up about 3 months ago in an underground catacomb of some church on the outskirts of town. The Deacon said I had been found about 2 months before, covered in dirt and sweat just wandering around the woods. The pastor goes out hunting and almost shot me. says I was mumbling some type of different language. When they brought me to the church I had a seizure and went into a 'coma'. When I awoke I only knew very few things." she paused to see how he was processing all this, when he nodded she continued.

"First, my name started with R.

Second, my last name was Roth.

Third, I was 17 years old.

fourth, my birthday was the day I woke up, October 23.

and Fifth, I was alone."

Beastboy took in this knowledge and remembered a conversation he had with Raven after they had first formed the team.

_"Rea?" _

_she looked up from her book "it's Raven but yes?" _

_"whens your birthday?" Beastboy asked_

_It's different in azarathean months, but I assume it's in the late fall..."_

It was almost 2 years later that he peeked in her records to find that she had calculated just when her day of birth was. October 23. Without showing to much emotion he smiled "go on"

"The pastor took me in for a while, got me on my feet and got me that job. He and his wife helped me get this apartment. Their only condition was I attended church with them at least twice a month, which I have. I enjoy the church. especially now days with Christmas coming up. Everyone is so joyful it's..peaceful. Anyway, while I was with them I remembered a few more things. Like I'm on orphan...all I can remember from that is that my mother was killed and my father...wasn't around much." she blinked back a few tears but kept on

"Then I remembered the nickname Rae, and while I say to call me that, it's not my favorite. But I definitely prefer it over Rachel, that's just what the pastor named me sense it's a common 'R' name. I also think it's because the name is in the Bible." Rachel made a face at that thought. Not disgracing the name or it's origin, just the pastors bias.

Beastboy leaned back on the couch and propped his feet up. "whoa, so you had to start life over, trying to remember who you are?"

she nodded. "yes."

"So that's upsetting you? Wow, I understand why tho-" she cut him off again

"There's more..." she looked into his eyes her own beginning to water. "One of my co-workers figured all this out, so she bought me some tapes of some past important news recordings." His heart skipped 'oh no' he thought

"At first it was things that happened in the country. 9/11 which made me so angry and upset I got sick and threw up. Then just some Olympics stuff, political junk, and "national tragedies." she rolled her eyes "But I got some local news casts...the ones about the Teen Titans, You guys have done alot. I noticed though...one Titan that I don't see anymore. She seemed kind of cold, almost evil at first but the more you guys did as a team she seemed to become more confident and welcoming. Don't get me wrong she still seemed like and ice queen."

He laughed at this Because she would get so mad whenever he called her that.

"But then I saw the one announcing her death...and I cried...I cried just has hard as I did with the 9/11 tapes, but I wasn't angry...I was just sad and heartbroken. I mean I have never met this hero but you could just feel the depression and sorrow rolling off the crowds of mourning people in waves and it really broke my heart. And in a sick way...Made me feel love. I-is that wrong?" she didn't let Beastboy respond.

"But then I saw the funeral, and Your speech, just killed me. I-You loved her? She wasn't just your best friend but you loved her. I couldn't help it I felt so much pain for you...I blacked out...when I woke up the power was off and my TV was fuzzy." Tears rolled down her face as she told this story. Beastboy didn't know it but he was shaking.

"I did...I do. I don't think I loved her that way...at least not yet...but I did have some serious feelings for her. I hurt everyday thinking of that..." he whispered all that so softly she barely heard it

"How did you survive? How did the team survive? You all, especially you, looked just so broken and lost."

looking into her eyes he smiled softly. there in the right hand corner of her beautiful amethyst eyes was a spark. Not a sparkle, no she didn't have a girly sparkle to her eyes like Starfire. She had a spark, flame of hidden passion that nobody but Raven could have. Only HIS Raven could have. So calmly soothing himself he took his time and replied.

"We are Titans. We we're Titans from the beginning. We we're Titans then. We're Titans now. And we will be Titans Tomorrow..."

* * *

**(A/N: eh? eh?! like how I did that!?)**

* * *

she composed herself and sighed "Your brave you know?"

"what?"

she smirked "to say that, to act upon that. It's what makes you a man you know? Knowing when to let that out of you." she glanced his direction and he almost fell off the couch.

"excuse me?!"

she looked at him confused "your emotions? To have control and to know when to let the things that harbor inside you out. That is true bravery and THAT is what makes you a man."

his heart skipped and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Maybe you should call me Beast man..."

"As suiting as that is," she said sarcastically "I personally prefer BeastBOY."

she smiled wide "I miss her ya know, everyday. But," he looked at the Raven look alike. "You remind ME alot of her, and that helps."

something inside him screamed 'IT'S BECAUSE IT IS HER!' but her ignored it

"Rae?"

"yeah?"

"Lets get to know the other, you seem like someone I could tolerate." she glared at him

"gee, thanks." she said sarcastically, the real Raven coming out in her a little bit more. He laughed out loud and messed up her hair.

"I'll find ya tomorrow, we can go for a walk or something." he got up walking towards the door

"Don't be late this time." she said

he only smirked as he closed the door behind him. taking out his communicator he dialed Robins number.

"Beastboy, everything alright?"

holing up a hair he had collected from the doppelgangers couch he frowned. "Somethings going on...and we need answers"

"Head back to the Tower, we'll get some. Robin out."

morphing into a pterodactyl Beastboy flew to the tower. only one thing raceing through his mind.

'That IS my Raven...'

* * *

**Ba Ba BAAAAAAAAAAAA okay, so review review review and ask oodles of questions. I'll answer them and post chapter 6 ASAP! **

**carry on -K**

"


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to be SOOOOO good I just had to update like now! Now to answer questions.  
**

**Zinnia99: I am intending to make this story 15 chapters, and maybe an epilogue. As for my personality, I'm independent, witty, and a vegetarian You could say I'm like a perfect mix of Raven and Beastboy :) **

**Wolf of Indigo River: Yes, Yes I did leave you with a cliff hanger...but I do enjoy your enthusiasm so here's the next chapter, just for you...(:**

* * *

****"This. Is. WONDERFUL!" Starfire flew into the air, spinning in circles and laughing. "Friend Beastboy has brought back Raven to us!"

The changeling paid no attention to the celebrating alien his eyes were glued to the monitor in front of his, two blinking words held him in a trance.

"DNA: MATCH"

Robin threw his hand on Beastboys shoulder. "Beastboy, when did you notice her?"

"Yeah man, this is just like the Terra thing, we can't go through this again. You need to tell us everything." Cyborg turned off the computer, snapping Beastboy out of his hypnotic like manner.

"Yeah, okay"

five Titans made their way to the common room, where these five Titans sat around a table, and where four Titans turned there full attention on one certain green boy.

"Okay Beastboy, spill."

"I thought it was a hallucination. She was in the crowd attacked by Mumbo about 3 weeks ago. I first saw her there. But yesterday, when I went to the Art district I saw her again at the art district..." Beastboy went on telling everything that had happened in the past two days.

"I suspect that the power surge was when she blacked out her powers caused her apartments breakers to blow."

Robin scratched the back of his head"Or she's trying to draw attention to herself, we need to bring he-"

"Excuse me?" Beastboys voice grew in volume and his face turned a deep red.

"Beastboy, if this situation is anything like what happened with Terra we need to set her straight."

"But i'ts not! Terra was lying, I could tell she was Lying. But Raven isn't I would know. Besides I tested that, against my better judgement and she was telling the truth, she really remembers nothing. so try again bird brain that theory is busted."

everyone stared at Beastboy, they had only seen him mad when the Beast surfaced. Starfire wrapped her arms around her friend "Beastboy, we are sorry. When Terra turned into a glorfbag we saw how much it hurt you. Your friends just want to make sure your feelings would not be damaged."

Beastboy calmed down and with a sigh hugged her back. "I know Star, and I'm sorry."

Cyborg glanced at the team leader who looked at his feet feeling foolish. "Rob look, this is Raven. Not Terra, Raven was born evil but overcame that, Terra was born good but became corrupted. Beastboys right, your theory IS busted, but you were right in bringing her in. Lets bring this girl in on different pretenses." his cybernecitc gaze turned to Beastboy. "BB, she's our fan am I right?" Beastboy nodded "Then lets have our Romeo here bring her to the Tower to 'meet the Titans." everyone agreed and for the first time in a very very long time Beastboy was excited and overflowing with joy.

"Dude! Awesome!"

Everyone smiled and watched as Beastboy did a little victory dance. Inwardly Cyborg thought to himself 'booya'

* * *

the next day the five friends gathered in the common room to go over the plan.

"Okay Beastboy, you are going to meet Raven at the park walk around get to know her blah blah blah. During your little rendezvous I'll call you back to the tower. You'll complain or whatever and offer to bring her here. Do NOT take no for an answer. Give hr a tour, show her her old room try to spark something, bring her to the common room and the "meet and greet" begins. are we clear?"

Beastboy nodded curtly

"Good okay, Titans" he paused, looking at each Titan and smileing "time to get our girl."

all of them nodded

* * *

It was about 11:00 when Rachel showed up at the park.

"hmm, seems like I'm the one who's late this time." Beastboy jumped and pivoted around to see his 'date'. Rachel was wearing light blue jeans a white tank top and black jacket. her blackened hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she had dark grey boots. all together she seemed cozy but Beastboy thought it was the most beautiful thing he had seen all day.

"seems like it, lets go." they both walked down a little path that winded through the trees. for a while they were silent but Beastboy picked up a conversation.

"So, you never told me where you got job at."

"The bookstore on 5th and weson."

'typical' he thought rolling his eyes "You like reading?"

she smiled a bit "yes actually, call me crazy but in the few months I've been awake I've read some pretty intense books..."

'lets see if i recognize any' he thought "name em"

"Twilight, hunger games, dr. suess, harry potter, and the host." she said smiling sweetly at the end, while Beastboy thought she was crazy.

"uh-" he started

"i was kidding." they laughed "I enjoy Tennyson, Anthony, Campbell, drake, but my favorite is Poe."

"Poetry?"

she smiled "yes, I have read others but I enjoy those the most. I have, however; read other books. such as the Bible, and some ancient historical documents that I found down in the catacombs. I think they were the azar chronicles. I found them quite knowledgeable."

Beastboy was taken back again. "Azar?"

she stopped with him and nodded "Yes, some time ago there was a land called Azarath. In this land there was a priestess of some sort, named Azar. She was such an influence on her people in the things that she did that every priestess after that was given the title Azar and treated as royalty. This Azar would take in apprentices and teach them all they knew. Well in the year of the 3rd Azar this priestess trained a young girl who was spawned from a demon and a woman. Everyone was afraid of her and hated her because she was made to end the world. But this zar did not care, and thouh she too was afraid she taught this girl everything she needed to know of good and evil, praying that she would change her fate and become something good in the world. But just in case things went wrong, this Azar made a knife encrypted in a script only those of Azarath knew. The knifes purpose was to recreate the girl if needed. to wipe her memory and give her a knew fate. it was washed in the river of metrion and prayed over by the monks of azarath then placed in the rocky mountains of zinthos. It was said this knife was never needed this girl did change her fate, and didn't destroy the world but saved it." Rachel was lost her eyes sparkled as she told this tale. What she didn't know was the tale was about her.

*record scratch* 'WAIT, AN ENCRYPTED KNIFE MADE TO MAKE RAVEN START LIFE OVER?!'

"so, this knife? was there anything else about it?" Beastboy asked, his voice shaking

Raven looked at him weird but thought for a moment "I believe there was something about undoing it, but it was some weird chant that was in an odd language."

Beastboy cracked a crazy smile "THAT"S WONDERFUL!" without warning he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved them in a circular motion. Although once reality hit him he managed to become a sudden klutz again and bring them both to the ground. expecting a normal blowout from the gloomy girl he flinched. But to Beastboys surprise he heard a giggle, then a full on laugh, almost identical to the one happy let out in nevermore. But this laugh, her laugh was like bells tinkling and not like a a five year old. Feeling suddenly overjoyed he laughed to. So for the first time in history Raven and Beastboy laughed together.

but this sweet moment was cut off by a familiar voice radiating from Beastboys hip.

"Beastboy, where are you?"

Beastboy sighed 'times up' grabbing his communicator and flipping it open he saw Robins face obviously trying not to smile. He made it a point not to show Raven the screen just in case.

"Leer park...why?"

robin cleared his throat "We need you here, new security procedures we need to go over. reportt back to the tower ASAP. robin out." and the screen went black.

"So...you need to go?" Raven said quietly from behind him.

"yeah, but I don't have to alone..."

"Im not that kind of a girl.." she aid with an icy glare

"um no...not what I meant. I so could have worded that better sorry" he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. her glare lightened up but he still felt it burning into her skin.

"What I meant was I know you like the Titans, so how would you like a tour of the tower?" the icy glare dropped and was replaced by that spark he loved so much...yeah...he loved it.

"Oh Beastboy really? Really really?"

he laughed and nodded "yeah no problem, common lets go." morphing into a pterodactyl she cautiously climbed on his back. senseing her fear he slowly climbed into the air reaching a comfortable height and letting her get used to it. It was a quick trip, sense the park was only right across the bay.

He landed softly and remorphed before letting her off his back. So Beastboy held Raven on his back untill they got to the front door

"you uh, can let me down now..." she said blushing intensely

"I know" he replied smirking "But I'm enjoying getting closer to you."

she laughed "wow, okay lame joke"

he put her down once they were inside "yeah it was but it made you laugh didn't it?"

not saying anything else Beastboy decided to start the tour.

"we can start with the roof" taking the elevator up then 1 flight of stairs they reached what used to be the goth girls favorite place in all of Titans tower...besides her bedroom that is.

The view was breath taking, well to Beastboy it was. He had a view of the most beautiful girl surrounded by a golden halo, the breeze lifting and pulling her hair...it was breath taking.

"wow" she whispered, "this is spectacular...what a view...I bet the sunrises are just..." she lost her words as the wind picked up. She took a deep breath and let her eyes shut. Beastboy mustered up some courage, not much but just enough to walk up beside this girl and slowly wrap and arm around her waist.

she looked at him. he looked at her. Their bodies turning to face the other. Hearts were racing and Beastboys other arm found its way around her.

"Beastboy" Raven Breathed out

"Rae-" he pulled away. this still wasn't Raven. The only way he was going to kiss Raven was when she remembered all he had told her. But this Raven was upset, so with tender care he placed the softest kiss on her cheek. taking her hand his his larger one he lead her off of the roof back into the elevator.

"Beastboy?" she asked quietly

"Yeah?"

"this may be crazy, but I felt as if I had seen that view so many times before, but it was still so beautiful and refreshing I just...thank you, for all of this."

she squeezed his hand and he smiled 'soon Raven...'

Beastboy showed Raven everything the training grounds, weight room, evidence room, pool, etc. etc. he pointed out the different bedrooms, he even showed her inside his. thank God he cleaned the place up. but then they reached her room.

"wanna go in?"

timidly she nodded. he punched in the code he used every night and watched as the door slid open. she took a step in and noticed the books, her finger traced the spine of some of her favorites. She smelt the incense. and felt the warm air. looking at Beastboy for his approval she walked in farther. She was her mirror on the dresser and picked it up. Nervous Beastboy held his breath. She stared at it for a long while and just as she looked away to smile at Beastboy he noticed the red spark.

A bright red light engulfed the room and when it dissipated Raven stood stiff the mirror at her feet.

"Beastboy..." she said

he just gulped

"How long have we known each other?"

again silence

"I remember being with you before. But I was different...I...I'm sorry"

"you remember?"

she nodded "Not much but enough...enough to know that I need to go..." without another word she chanted "azarath metrion zinthos" a black cover engulfed her and she was gone...Raven was gone...

* * *

**this has been my longest chapter and I love it! so reviews reviews reviews! I love you all **

**carry on -K **


	7. Chapter 7

** . ! I know this update took like FOREVER but I have had a busy pallet in the last 2 weeks. So here is the next chapter and please enjoy I have put alot of thought into it. :)**

**carry on-k**

* * *

It had been all of three hours sense Raven dissipated through her floor. Beastboy didn't bother to tell the other Titans what had happened he just sent them all a quick 'mission aborted' and laid down on her pillows. Dogs don't cry unless their hurt or have a broken heart, and this dog had both. The whines coming from the small green animal in the dark room, would put any PETA commercial to shame.

Beastboy lulled himself to sleep with soft sobs and hiccups.

* * *

_Beastboy sat at the statue outside of Titans tower taking in the dark beauty of the obsidian Raven. Taking in a deep breath he felt a tear roll down his cheek as he reached out and felt the smooth well kept surface. But the changeling took notice of his hand. It was pale, a very light color with only a hint of its usual green hue. Wrinkles distorted it's shape and purple bruises spotted the surface. All of a sudden 3 more statues appeared by the beautiful Raven one. _

_There was a pillar with stars that appeared to be dancing in-between some foreign symbolic language. en scripted on the bottom was 'Starfire, Our Alien Protector.' _

_One beside it was a black sleek stone with a hard edged bird carved into it. Stuck into the ground was a bird-a-rang, there was no inscription but the person it belonged to was fairly obvious._

_The last was a model of the tower but with blue lights shining though cracks and crevasses. An inscription read 'Cyborg' and nothing else. _

_Beastboy's hand flew to his heart as a sudden pain shot into his chest and down his left arm. His friends...was he the last one? Was he the only Titan left? He remembered how distant he had become...how after Raven he just shut off...the Titan Disbanded...They all moved on except him and he was alone. _

_"YOU THINK YOUR ALONE...BUT YOUR NOT."_

_the voice rang out from behind him, as he pivoted around he saw Raven, her white cloak surrounding his three other friends. All of them were watching him. Another tear fell from his face as he fell to the ground._

* * *

*knock knock knock*

Beastboy stirred.

"BB, open up dude..." Cyborg said from behind the door. Reluctantly Beastboy Morphed back into a human and opened Ravens door. 4 Titans cast sad glances onto their friend. "Beastboy...we need to talk."

"Okay."

Cyborg placed a hand on his smaller friends shoulder. "BB, You need to go."

Beastboys face fell and he felt a lump grow in his thoat. "W-WHAT?" he squeaked

"Let me finish. You need to go, go find Raven. You aren't the same man, everybody wants the old goofy insane BB that ate tofu and loved monkey video games. The only time we saw this Beastboy Sense she died was when we planned her coming here. Obviously that didn't work and something happened. What happened?"

Beastboy let his head hang "She remembered something but became afraid and used her powers to teleport somewhere..."

Cyborg smiled..."Dude..." Beastboy looked at his best friend

"Find her."

"I'll try..."

Starfire wrapped her arms around his head "Oh friend...you will bring her home!"

"What if I can't?"

Bee pulled the three into a hug. "But you can.."

"I may be gone for a while." Beastboy informed

Robin placed his hand on the changelings other shoulder. "If there's Trouble...you know who to call..."

Beastboy nodded. "Thank you...I have to make a stop though...before I go. I'll keep in touch."

All four Titans held onto their green companion "Good luck BB..."

and he was off to find his Raven, except this time, she would never get away again.

* * *

Murakami school, it was 3:25; in 5 minutes the person Beastboy had been waiting for would appear.

*ring*

'here we go' thought Beastboy morphing into a hawk and perching upon the school roof.

within 3 minutes of him morphing a girl with short blond hair and a butterfly clip walked out of the school chatting with her friends. Beastboy swooped down and gripped her bag ripping it off her back and taking it with him into a nearby ally. Morphing back into a human he waited for her to chase after him. sure enough not a minute had passed before she showed up, taking deep breaths.

"I thought we agreed that I wannted nothing to do with you..."

"I need your help."

"I can't, find someone else."

Beastboy grabbed the blondes arm. "Terra...please..."

* * *

**short Chapter I know and I appoligize but I will try to update soon. so review review review. **

**carry on- k**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello lovelies :) I pinky promise to make this chapter longer! so on with the show!**

**carry on-k**

* * *

Terra snapped her arm away, glaring into the deep eyes of her ex. "Why should I? What could be so important that you've decided to chase after me again!?"

"It's Raven."

Terra growled "That witch? Why should I help her?"

The Beast stirred longing to rip out this girls throat for calling Raven a witch. "She saved you."

"SHE RUINED ME!"

Beastboy let go and watched as Terra began to cry. "I was alone to have time for myself, to re-live all the beautiful memories I had! I had just gotten to the part where we were together! When we were us! And it was all ripped away when a white light chipped away at the I could see was the light coming from! I saw that witch, fighting off some bad dude! And it tore me apart! I knew it was Trigon! Slade had promised me that when Trigon came I would be set free! Slade promised me that when he ruled with Trigon I would be his queen! I was heartbroken!"

Beastboy was disgusted."His queen? Terra, I loved you! You were my everything! But you turned against us! You threw us away! To be some phycopathic guys whore!"

"I was his queen! She's the whore!"

Beastboy froze his eyes narrowed and his voice deepened. "What?"

"Did you ever wonder why I hated her? It's not because she didn't trust me! She was right to sense the evil in me. It was the fact that she loved you. I snuck in her room to grab information, In her drawer was a diary. The first page was all about this green kid who told bad jokes and wore stupid hats. I skipped some pages and there was your name, scribbled in her fancy writing with little hearts everywhere. the last page I saw was the night I betrayed you all, and it said she was scared of something, and she stood outside your door. she said she could only trust you, but she couldn't trust herself with her feelings. I made it a point to finish her off. I didn't know she was a demon."

"You wanted to kill her...Because she liked me?"

"You were mine."

Beastboy shook his head. "I don't care anymore. I don't care. Just tell me where Slade found out about Raven and Trigon."

"He went to someplace up north. Azapath, azacat?"

"Azarath?"

"yeah, it's near the polar ice caps...in russia"

Beastboy nodded. "That's all I needed." He threw the backpack at the black hearted girl and walked away.

* * *

Beastboy had been gone for 2 moths now, he spent most of his time collecting information about azarath. Beastboy wasn't exactly sure that Raven was there. But the monks were and he intended to get some information on how to reverse this curse.

right now he was in greifswader oie; a small island of the north-east coast of Germany. There was an informant there that had, by rumor, been to Azarath. He sat on the north shore, waiting for this person to make an appearance. He felt to the cold wind blowing, and saw the frozen sea. It all reminded him of Raven. She was in all honesty a downer all year she never did much or celebrated anything. except for the end of the year holidays, it all started with halloween. She would dress up and go to the childrens hospital and help them "trick-or-treat" then around Thanksgiving she would help Starfire cook a big diner for the group. She tried to limit how many alien dishes made an appearance. then Christmas which was Ravens favorite. or Beastboy assumed so. She took a long time to find the perfect present, and she even hummed christmas carols. but her merriment always ended on New Years day right after the Titans New Years Eve party.

The changeling chuckled at a memory of last year. Raven showed up to the party with a big gold and black party hat and black ray bands. her cocky sideways half smiled made the look as she walked in and said "Yo, lets get this party started."

"uh-hem" Beastboy jumped when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Clide, sorry you startled me."

the man in front of Beaastboy was clad in a black cloak that looked very much like Ravens. "All is well friend, now I have the information you seek."  
"It is an island near alaska, right off the coast of Russia. It seems to rocky and icy to be inhabited, but the island is a bowl. in the vast vallies is the city of Azarath. But it hides between two deminsions. This one and the next. You must clear your mind, feel the comfort of Azar...when you find peace the rest will come to you." The erie man said no more, but placed a wrinkled hand on the teens shoulder. "Mine boy (German joke) she is not far, if she is in your heart."

With that the old man vanished and a cold gush of wind blew across Beastboys face. He shuddered and pulled out the communicator in his coat pocket. "Red Star...Calling Red Star" the computer voice said over and over untill finally the russian mans face popped up.

"Commrad! What makes you of this call?" The older teen said in his heavy accent.

"Hey dude, I was wondering if you could tell me about an uninhabited island of the coast, closer to alaska?"

"My friend there are many Islands with the discription you have given me."

"Okay, uh; it's more rock and mountain than ice. the mountains make like a bowl?"

"Okay, this is information that is more malleable...just one moment." there was a long pause, "Ah, okay, I see there's record of people going there but very few return."

Beastboy smiled "thats it. Can you give me a lift?"

"Of course, I shall be at your position within the hour. Red Star out."

Beastboy turned off the device and watched the waves. He didn't realize it but he was smiling, and that smile felt good.

* * *

"My friend we are approaching your destination." Red Star said over the speaker system.

"Great, I'll morph here. Thank you Star!" Beastboy stood and walked to the door, turning to face his friend he gave him a two finger salute and morphed into an eagle taking off into the cold arctic air. It was a quick flight but he descended into the mountainess valley. Landing on a frozen rock he morphed back and sat in lotus position. "okay, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He repeted this over and over untill he felt completely tranquil, he was lost in the thought of finding Raven when he heard it.

"B-Beastboy?"

his eyes snapped open to be met with sparkling amethyst orbs.

* * *

**aaaaaaaaaand boom, just like that clifhanger. :) **

**sorry Wolf of indigo river I know you hate them. **

**so review review review**

**carry on-Kay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Readers, for those who didn't like my last bit about Terra, I have based this stories character not only from the TV series (trust me if i based her entirely out of the series she would be right back in the Tower helping with the search, which was my original plan.) But she is also based off of her comic book self. In the comic book shes a kick-ass bad girl spy who works for deathstoke (aka slade). in the comics she is seen sleeping around, and being an all around female dog...She sensirely hated the Titans but loved the thought of Beastboy being a lost little puppy following her around. This girl was insane. And I love it. I admire her and Wish not to bash her but show her true insanity. that is all. **

**okay, well this is chapter 9 please read and review. **

**ps did anybody notice I reveled more of my name :) **

**carry on- Kay**

* * *

"Raven, I found you." She helped him up to his feet and watched as he brushed dirt off of himself.

"Yeah, but why?" she said pulling her cloak over her head. He didn't reply for a very long time but just held on to this girl whom he had discovered he couldn't live without.

When he did reply he held into her shoulders and very quietly said, "Because, we need to talk."

She backed up and cowered away, "You...you may not want to be around me...you don't know what I'm capable of."

Beastboy smiled "But I do know! I know about you being a half demon, and Trigon." Raven flinched and pulled away watching him with weary eyes. "Raven, you've already done all that! You destroyed Trigon, he's gone! your a hero! Please let me help you! Come with me, let's talk!" he extended a hand to her which she cautiously took. He smiled at this girl. Her died hair had been stripped of its color and was back to her natural lavender. She wore her white cloak and had her face hidden with the hood.

Holding onto the others hand the two started walking.  
"So, what did you remember when I brought you to the Tower?" Beastboy asked

"I remembered saving that alien girl, with you, robin, and the cyborg...and everything from before that...but nothing after. I assume you know?"

Beastboy nodded. "you know your real name?"

"Raven Roth...not Rachel, although it has grown on me." she said

"My best friend that died...her name was...well is Raven."

Raven stopped walking "Am I?"

Beastboy nodded.

"How am I alive?"

"that's actually why I'm here...we need to find a place to sit down. There's alot I need to brush you up on."

She closed her eyes and said her mantra. Soon they were enclosed on a cloud of black. when the mist dissipated Beastboy was on top of a large skyscraper that looked over the entire city. Raven was behind him sitting on a canopy bed. The room he was in was decorated in golds and whites. lavish Furniture and silk tapestries.

"This is my room, we can talk here." she said breaking him from his trance. noticing how she was sitting on her bed he had a magnificent idea! Quickly pivoting so he was facing her he took off full speed in her direction right before he collided into her he morphed into the familiar little puppy he became every night and landing persicely in her lap.

"Haha, okay yeah very cute, but really lets talk." she said holding him up to her face. Seeing a perfect opportunity he licked her cheek and wagged his stubby little tail. Before she could react he re-morphed into a human and sat down beside her.

"Okay, so anything you want to know before I ask you questions?" she said

"Yeah, I want to know about the knife of Azar."

"My knife? If my powers ever get totally out of control it can be used to temporarily terminate them..and me. Alot of people here in Azarath tried to take it because they thought it would kill me. But it can be used over and over and over all it does is erase my memory and "kill me" for about 2-7 days really it's like my body goes into shut down then restart mode."

"Okay, can the effect be reversed...can you regain your memory?"

"yes, two ways. the easy but long way is to learn an incantation but nobody knows where it is. Except Azar and she would never just give it other way is just like any amnesia patient, hope and pray that I can regain all the valuable information that I lost."

"Wait." Beastboy said just a tad bit too loud. "Isn't Azar here...in Azarath?"

Raven blinked "of course..."

"after our talk, if your up to it, think we can go see her?" he asked in hopes that her cold self wouldn't shut him out.

"I suppose..."

"well it's your turn." he said

"How am I your best friend? And how am I dead?"

"Well, after we saved the alien girl, by the way her name is Starfire, we all banded together to make the Teen Titans." Beastboy told her everything. Every battle every joke, he didn't leave out a single detail. It took him hours to get through everything up to the day that she died. Here he paused and didn't say anything.

"Beastboy?" she said placing her soft dainty hand on his broad strong shoulder.

"The day you died we started the morning as we always do. You were on the roof, Cy and I were playing ninja monkeys from outer space. Robin and Star were making breakfast. Everything was normal, untill we got an odd message. Cy pulled it up and there was slade...  
We hadn't seen this phyco sense the Terra incident and all of a sudden hes back.

He said 'Hello Titans, I see your morning is going well.'

Robin said something witty and glared at the screen. But this didn't phase slade at all, he went straight into business saying something in an odd language, it was all so random, He'd never done anything like that before. we assumed he had just lost it and blew it off. But once it was all quiet again you ran inside the common room . You were covered in those red markings and they were moving all around your body. I really don't know what happened after that, we put you in the infirmary, we were running tests. when I went up to bring you some tea, you were gone, when we found you slade jabbed the knife of Azar in your heart...you died in my arms...and slade got away, we haven't found him sense."

for the first time sense he started the story he looked back into her eyes. The purple orbs were cloudy, Tears ran down her cheeks and her breathing was shallow. "I remember...I remember some of the battles. So the Beast...hes?"

Beastboy didn't reply but threw his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Timidly she wrapped her arms around him and cried. "Beastboy...I'm afraid...What if I never remember."

"Rae you will, let's go find Azar. She can help!"

Raven pulled him closer and nestled into him "Thank you."

Beastboy chuckled "For what?'

she pulled away and looked into his emerald eyes, "For everything..." she whispered as she slowly got closer.

* * *

**whoop, there it is. Alright ya'll its that time again, question time! ask me any question and I will answer! so review! review! review!**

**carry on-kay**


	10. AN

**my fellow readers. I promise you all that I will continue this story on august 25th. But I'm sufferin writers block due to some serious circumstances in my life. I'm sorry and will continue within this month. Please be patient, and pray for my family. thank you.  
**

**carry on, and always stay strong. **

**Kayla.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you to all who sent up prayers and good wishes for my family in this short break time. To let you know, my father is having a serious kidney surgery next week. Now on to the story. **

**carry on -Kayla**

* * *

*Back in Jump City*

"Robin?" Starfire lifted her head off her boyfriends shoulder and looked into his...uh mask.

In return the boy wonder shifted to face his alien princess. "Yeah Star?"

"We haven't heard from Beastboy in a while...should we check in on him?"

Robin thought and watched the flashing screen in from of him. "I'm not sure Star..." the movie was almost over, which meant that any moment Cyborg and Bee would be home from their date. "Star, I trust him. If he hasn't checked in it's for a good reason and he will soon. who knows maybe he's found her."

he smiled as Starfire threw her arms around his neck and smiled so brightly it was blinding. "Oh, I do hope so! I miss m dear friend..." she lost some of the sparkle in her eyes and her smile faded away. "Will she remember? I read in one of her books it takes Azar to re-do the curse of which has fallen upon our dear friend. But Raven shared with me that Azar...and Azarath are in complete shambles..."

Robin held her tight, "Star this girl is fated to be with us...shes overcome the end of the world to prove that. She'll remember and you two will have 'the girl talk' very soon."

Starfire looked into her boyfriends eyes with admiration. slowly the came together and in a moment of passion not just lip touched but so did their souls.

* * *

*Back in Azarath*

closer and closer the two crept. Lips met softly and eye lids fell. the gray girls hand was shaking and her knees trembled. She was afraid.

"Beastboy..." she muttered into his mouth. He knew her fear and felt her tremors. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and craddled her softly in his arms breaking the kiss and letting his head fall onto her shoulder.

"Raven. Don't leave me...ever again."

she smiled and he felt wetness hit his shoulder in small drops. "Beastboy...the thought of us together...it's unfathomable...it's unrealistic..." he loosened his grip and hung his head already feeling the sting of rejection. "But that's what makes it perfect. Alone we're both contain unfathomable power...and by normal standards we're unrealistic...so together...we're perfect." Beastboy didn't answer but put on his most serious face.

"Raven...You remember the team right?"

she nodded

"You remember Terra?"

again she nodded and looked at him with sad eyes.

"That's all you need...let's go home. Why would you need to remember your death? I don't even want to remember...We're happy...your back...Lets go home and start a whole new life. Untill the Titans end and then we can carry on...just us."

Her eyes lit up with hope. "Home...with Star, and Cyborg...Robin?"

he nodded

"You? will you always be there?"

"Raven, I will always be there with you, if it's a battle with Plasmus or a thunderstorm...I'll be there"

she threw her arms around him lot like how it was with malchior and whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

*Jump City*

Four Titans had said goodnight and were all settled down in their beds when the alarm went off.

Robin the leader groaned but checked the computer...It was slade

* * *

*Azarath*

Beastboy was watching the sunset on Ravens balcony while she meditated when his communicator went off. 'guess I haven't checked in for a while. They must be...' his eyes widened as he saw Slades face

* * *

*jump City*

Slade had done it...he infiltrated Titans Tower. He knew everything about them. at the moment the stand in girl named Bumble Bee was somewhere in the Titans bay...electrocuting herself. The great Cyborg had been shut down and was laying dormant in a hallway. The alien princess was in the living room bleeding to death ontop of her beloved boy wonder whose neck had surely been shattered. All he had left to do was contact the changeling and his precious gem...

* * *

*Azarath*

Beastboy gripped the device in his hand with bone crushing force. "Why are you in the Tower?" He questioned

"Where is she?"

"I'll kill you...you bastard..."

"such language for a kid" Slade retorted

"Such gaul for a geezer...Where are my friends."

Slade smiled...Beastboy grew pale "In hell"

Beastboy blacked out and the Beast gripped onto his body. a gruff raspy voice came out "I'm comming for you...no headstart...I won't be fair. I'll slaughter you...I hope God puts you on an eternal disneyland ride with annoying songs and slow boat rides."

"your leader could never find me? what makes you think you can?"

Beastboy laughed and it sent chills down the armored mans spine. "See you soon." and he hung up.

* * *

* Jump City*

Robin...

Starfire...

Cyborg...

Bee...

each one opened their eyes

"It's gone too far..." Robin said holding onto his head. His surrounding were dark but he could make out 3 other faint outlines of cages.

Inside each one was Starfire...Cyborg...and Bee. All of them awake...and alive.

* * *

**Whaaaaat? Okay writers block over...I surprised myself with this chapter...this story my be longer than I anticipated...anywho Reviews please! **

**oh and dont think I Forgot about the questions! or question thank you wolf of indigo river! **

**Good question! yes she was buried but shes has certain powers that allow her to transport places. it will all be explained later! **

**carry on -Kayla**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so terribly sorry for keeping this chapter from you all for so long. My hiatus is over, I'm here to finish. :)**

**I would like to say to ShyShinobi, I love skillet ;)**

**Carry on-kayla**

* * *

"Beast boy, calm down! We need to think of a plan!" Raven held her best friends tensed face in her tiny palm.

"Raven, Slade has carried this out long enough, It's time to end him...permanently." he said taking her hand into his own. his grasp was firm but not tight, Raven sought comfort in that and squeezed his hand as well.

"We can't kill him!"

"why not? We face this jerk all the time and every time he comes back bigger and badder. Raven, he tried to kill you! He thought that knife would get rid of you!" he brought her hand to his cheek. "I can't go through that again."

Raven leaned her head on his chest. "I don't like the thought of ending a life, a soul."

"I know Rea." Beastboy kissed her head while nestling into her hair. She pulled away from him to look into his green eyes. She had created a bond with all her other team mates but this changeling had managed to find a place in her heart without the help of magic. She knew that there was nothing she wouldn't do for this boy, no, man. Resting her head on him once more she sighed.

"Alright, lets do it. It's time to finish it all. But once its over...all over. I'm talking about no more constant super hero business we need to talk."

"If this is already the "we need to talk, lets see other people" thing, then I will drag out our career until I die."

she didn't respond.

* * *

Ravens powers Transported them as far as Gotham City, Beast boy took over from there, renting a car for them to take the last 4 hours. Raven rested and tried to restore any power she had lost while Beastboy drove deep in his own thoughts.

'He's so quiet.' Raven thought noticing the lack of corny jokes and terrible rock bands. she opened one eyes to see his grip on the wheel had stretched his knuckles white..well pale green. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was turned in a frown.

"no KORN! today?" she asked trying to bring him out of his out of charecter trance.

"I don't listen to them anymore." he replied as if he had been fully aware of his surroundings the whole time.

"Really?"

"Well, not all the time...I try to listen to more meaningful lyrics. The civil wars is good, I also like Iron and Wine."

Recognizing the band names Raven nodded in approval. "Impressive, what caused your change in taste?" His eyes dulled and he looked at her with a blank and sad face that broke her heart into millions of tiny pieces.

"Your death."

* * *

"Robin?"

...

"Robin?"

there was a grunt "Yeah?"

the trill voice cracked "Is this goodbye?"

Robin and his alien had been transferred into a separate room then cyborg and bee. Now they were located in a room what appeared to be made of red clay.

Robin sat up from where he was laying down; "Of course not Star."

The alien with chains on her arms shifted into the light, there had been an eye cuff placed upon her. she was rendered useless and could not see. Robin was broken hearted seeing the love of his life in such a broken condition. he could see her shaking in fear.

"Robin?" she whispered

"Yeah babe?"

holding back her sobs she tried her best to face him. "I relive this is our end, I think this is our goodbye. That is why Slade kept us together to watch us as we break."

she was unaware of the fact Robin had picked the locks on his cuffs and at any moment they could both escape. "Star listen. I know Beastboy, I know Raven, and their here...the're fighting for us at this moment...I just know it."

* * *

"Beastboy..."

"yeah-" he was cut off by a pair of pink tinted gray lips crashing onto his own. "-Rea"

The duo stood outside the cave where Terra was once bound to. the red clay crumbled beneath thier feet.

"Remember we need to talk." thats not what she wannted to say...

"OK." he replied a little flustered and dissapointed.

the two grasped at the others hand and a wave of dark magic enveloped them. Deeper and deeper Raven took them down through layers of sediment and rock. they even passed through a small diamond patch. which passing through at 80 MPH made the diamonds appear to be shooting stars. Raven Stopped at the bottom of the diamond s and looked up. they had travled 10 miles into the Earths crust, halfway to the mantle and from what she could tell the others were only 2 miles away.

"We should sleep here, As far as I know nobody has sensed we're here so to rest would be a good idea, even if only for a couple of hours." Raven said looking very pale and tired. Beastboy held her hand.

"No, you're right. You've used alot of power and energy today, it's getting late anyway. Go to sleep Raven."

"I don't know if I can..."

"They won't find us, we're out of their reach. I think you can rela-"

"thats not it..."

Beastboy stiffened. "Then...what?"

Raven hid her face and mumbled.

"Rea...you know not to hide from me...what is it?"

"I had these dreams for so long, of this sad dog, and no matter how much I tried to love it and hold it...it would cry. I don't want to go to sleep and see that...It will only-"

"Raven...can you use your powers in your sleep?" Beastboy interrupted.

"Yes."

"then those weren't dreams...I cried in your room every night. I would morph into a little schnauzer and 'dream of you holding me like you did that one night...or I always thought it was a dream."

Raven stared blankly at Beastboy.

"so every night we were together?"

he nodded. she smiled.

"Beastboy, no matter what happens tomorrow, If i forget everything again..."

Beastboy pulled her into his arms and whispered low and sweet. "I will always find you."

that night under the diamond stars they fell asleep, a gray girl holding onto a little green dog.

* * *

**here we are, chapter 12! I'll update in a few days, I pinky swear!**

**-Carry on kayla**


End file.
